Knowledge is the Best Weapon
by Lunar Scholar
Summary: Lunar spat out a glob of blood and, ick was that a tooth? He smirked at his opponent despite the pain. "See, you've got it all wrong. I don't need to be strong. That's for the mindless brutes in eleven and Kurosaki. I just gotta be smart enough to take you out, or waste enough time for a powerhouse to save me. Unfortunately for you, that second one isn't going to happen."
1. Chapter 1

[1980]

The sun's light slowly creeped in through the window of Lunar's room, slowly making its way towards the hapless teenager's eyes. He felt the warmth and grimaced, not appreciating the wake up call. He made the mistake of opening his bright blue eyes while he was facing the window, and cursed at the stab of pain. He groaned and sat up, looking around the small room. He lived in Midorupurēn, 5th district in Northern Rukongai. He had lived in his current residence for ten years, having left his birth home at 9. Unlike most souls occupying the Rukongai, Lunar had been born in Soul Society, as opposed to dying in the Human World. Truly though, the difference was irrelevant. It was said being born in Soul Society granted a soul more reiryoku than one sent, but Lunar was fully aware that the rumors were false. After all, if that were true, Lunar might be at the Shin'o Academy. According to various reiatsu feelers in the district, Lunar had perhaps one-half of the reiatsu possessed by an unseated officer.

Still, it hadn't stopped him from attempting his best. He looked around at the various books strewed across the floor, all of them having to do with reiatsu manipulation, the best way to make up for a deficit in sheer power. He had made progress, albeit slowly. According to at least half of the books, reiryoku could be described in metaphor as a cup of water.

Every spirit was born with a cup inside them, and this cup was unchanging. A typical soul in the Rukongai had a 1/10 liter cup. A standard human had 1/30 liter cup. A captain level shinigami possessed anywhere from 10 to 50 liters. An unseated officer had a liter, maybe 2 if the squad was filled with powerful recruits. The Captain-Commander, by Lunar's calculation based on the rumors of his strength, had to have at least 100 liters or more. The cup was the first measurement of a potential shinigami's strength, but not the only one. In general, reiryoku had a consistent density, comparable to water, if only to stick with the cup metaphor. While the size of the cup couldn't change (with perhaps a few very rare exceptions), the density of the reiryoku could. One liter of honey was better than one of water, as the thicker reiatsu allowed a shinigami to use less reiatsu than one who had only water.

The easiest way to thicken one's reiatsu was to merely wait. A good fifty years or so would easily change the water into honey, which is why the older captains were also the most feared. Lunar, however, was not a patient person. He would not wait for his reiryoku to change, and at that slow of a pace, he'd be older than the Captain-Commander before he would make it to Lieutenant. Thankfully, there were ways to speed up the process significantly. The first was to constantly hold in the reiatsu one unconsciously let out, forcing more reiatsu into the cup than was possible, forcing it to change in density. Shinigami often didn't do this, mostly because they were content with flaring their reiatsu in a show of force. This method was also a little too slow to show results, so most didn't bother. Another way was to do the exact opposite, and constantly drain reiatsu from oneself. This forced the body to produce reiatsu faster in order to keep up, and once the person stopped forcing the reiatsu, the cup would fill up very fast, then be forced to adapt to the flow of new reiatsu into the cup. This was perhaps the best way to thicken reiryoku, though no shinigami would ever consider leaving themselves constantly drained and exhausted just for a comparatively minor power up. The final way was to gorge oneself on reishi, which the body converted into reiryoku, though this would involve consuming vast amounts of food, and Lunar didn't have the money to constantly refill his food storage. Interestingly enough, the Noble Houses produced stronger shinigami because of the last method, as any noble ate far better than a poor Rukongai citizen.

The second option was both the fastest and the easiest, which led Lunar to his current state; exhausted despite the 11 hours he'd spent dead to the world. He had noticed progress though, mostly in his kido, which he had trouble casting due to the vague descriptions of the books. His first attempt at kido, Hado 31: Shakkaho, had blown up in his face, nearly killing him and burning his house down. He'd kept to practicing Hados 1 and 4, Sho and Byakurai, since then. At first, he'd been drained for 10 minutes at the casting of a single one digit Hado or Bakudo. Now he could cast 3 or 4 in a row, and still be drained, but not to the point of exhaustion.

Lunar started his daily routine, flaring his reiatsu as hard as he could, letting the effort burn through his reserves while he ate his morning meal. He then went outside to practice his kido on the crude metal targets he'd constructed. He pointed a finger at one of them, and let his reiatsu gather at his fingertips before shouting the name of his favourite spell.

"Hado no Yon: Byakurai!" The beam of lightning flew across the yard and punched through the metal, dissipating a few feet beyond. Lunar repeated the sequence twice more, before sighing and slumping to the ground, cursing himself for his weakness. He knew he should be a little prouder. The Byakurai was fairly powerful, yet perfectly controlled. A very good showing, considering his less than average reiryoku and lack of formal training.

Still, he wished he could manage more than _three._ He sighed and went back to training, physical this time, running, jumping, pushups, anything he could manage. After a half hour, he felt a little bit of his reiatsu coming back, and began speed training, pumping reiatsu to his legs to move them faster. He could not quite manage shunpo just yet, but his running speed would rival it over longer distances.

The speed training was another workaround to his lack of strength. It didn't matter if his enemy was 5 or 10 or 1000 times stronger than him, it would amount to nothing if they couldn't touch him. Finally, after another 2 and a half hours of training, Lunar allowed himself a break. He washed himself before going back to his room, picking up a book, and sat down to read. He began to read, but noted with annoyance he'd picked a book he'd read at least three times already. He laid it down and grabbed another.

And then another. And another. And another. After about ten minutes, Lunar realized he needed something new. He could recite these books in his sleep by now. He groaned. All the decent books were in Seireitei, 3 hours away. A six-hour round trip, plus however long it took to find a store and a book. He sighed, again, grabbed a few thousand yen, and started the trip.

Lunar was tired, thirsty, hungry, oh, and he hadn't found a book either. It was looking to be a wasted trip, but he walked into one last store, one who's owner knew him well.

"Ah, Lunar-kun! It is good to see you, friend!"

Lunar smiled at the owner, a wizened old man who was one of the suppliers for the Academy. Generally, he was willing to sell some of his extra stock.

"You as while, Haruki-san. Anything new?" He asked hopefully, his face falling as the old man shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Most of the copies go to the academy now. None left over for selling, I'm afraid. At this rate, you'd be best off joining the academy."

"Ah, you know I can't do that yet, Haruki-san. I'm not ready."

"If that's the case, you could try around the Gotei 13, especially that squad 8. I heard the lieutenant is quite the reader, just like you!"

Lunar laughed. "As much fun as that sounds, I doubt a lieutenant would find time for a random Rukongai peasant like myself."

"Well, there is a library on the outskirts of the Gotei 13, if you insist on scorning all human contact."

Lunar was suddenly interested. "Really? What kind of library?"

"Well, I don't rightly know, but I've seen some folk go in, and they got that look, ya know?"

Lunar did know. Many people thought the most defining feature of a shinigami was their distinctive apparel. However, if one looked close, all shinigami, or at least anyone with higher reiatsu, had a _look_ to them. It wasn't really a definable quality, and Lunar had wondered if it was merely an effect of reikaku, but either way it was the easiest way to look for a shinigami. Besides the distinctive black robes, of course.

Lunar got directions to the library from Haruki, and made his way there. It was an impressive building, made of some dark wood, and surrounded by a wall of sekkiseki stone. Lunar walked right up to the door, but nearly hit someone as they left the building. It was a tall, thin man, similar in stature to Lunar, but shorter and not quite as thin. The man had bags under his eyes, a look Lunar knew well, having seen it nearly every morning after he had become to engrossed in a book. The man passed without incident, and Lunar slipped by him into the library before the door closed.

And stood still, gaping at the sight before him. Oh, it was a library all right, Haruki had that right. Lunar just hadn't expected it to be 5 times bigger than his house!

The door opened onto what looked like the 4th floor of the structure, with 3 additional levels above. The bookshelves were made of some light wood, maybe birch? Each one was easily 3 meters high, with 6 shelves of books. Lunar saw a few recognizable titles, but most were unheard of to him, and some were written in a different language.

"It's a bit stunning, isn't it?" Lunar turned to see a woman with white hair and brown eyes grinning at him, clearly amused by his stupefaction. Despite her hair, the woman's face and voice remained youthful.

"It's truly magnificent. All of this knowledge in one place…it's incredible!" Lunar managed to reply, trying to hide at least some of his wonder. The woman's grin widened.

"Glad to see someone appreciates it!" Welcome to the official library of the Kido Corps!"

Lunar's mind instantly went into overdrive. The Kido Corps was an organization shrouded in secrecy, a branch of the Gotei 13 that specialized in kido. If this was its official library, Lunar had managed to stumble on a massive treasure trove. The knowledge here would advance his learning ten-fold. However, Lunar was certain this much knowledge had some limits on it. He doubted this woman, friendly though she might be, would take it very well if she learned some random peasant had managed to worm his way inside. He would need to play his cards carefully. He realized he had spaced out for a second, and cleared his throat.

"It looks amazing, though this is my first time here. Could you perhaps show me around?" Lunar asked. It was a risk. He didn't really want to be around anyone who might realize he wasn't supposed to be here. The flip side, though, was the assumptions the woman would make on hearing the question. _He's just a new recruit, that's why I've never seen him, no wonder he's so blown away. Probably got sent here because he kept asking questions, he just wants to learn!_ At least, that was the hope. Plus, Lunar really had no idea how the books were organized, and it was faster to just have someone show him around.

The woman smiled again, much to Lunar's relief.

"Of course I can! I am the 7th seat in the Kido Corps, so I spend a lot of time here. What level of experience do you have?" The woman asked cheerfully. Lunar answered with a faint smile on his face, glad the woman seemed eager to help.

"Well, I know a lot of theory, but my reiryoku is fairly low, so I can't cast much beyond Byakurai. Perhaps something along the line of delicate manipulation?"

"Of course! Right this way! Let's see, the books are arranged differently than most libraries. The higher the floor a book is on, the more powerful the techniques are in those tomes. The books are then arranged by complexity, so the closer to the next level the book is, the more delicacy is required. I've seen people start in the beginning sector of the top floor, mastering powerful techniques, but ask one question about how the spells work and they look like they've seen a ghost!" The woman laughed at her own pun, since everyone in the realm was a ghost. Lunar's mouth quirked, amused.

"Well, since your power is low, and you seem to have a decent head on your shoulders, let's start with the 3rd quarter of the first floor. Oh, but before we do, could you answer a quick question?" Lunar eyed the lady dubiously.

"Yes, certainly. What is it?" The lady grinned, yet it didn't seem quiet as benevolent this time. It looked a little like a wolf baring its fangs at a bit of prey.

"Might I ask why a random peasant knows so much about kido, or how he managed to enter a building with wards to prevent this sort of thing?" Lunar sighed heavily. He knew his day couldn't have given up on messing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar Scholar was fairly sick of today. He woke up, tired. He then trained for hours, tiring. He'd ran to Seireitei, painful. He'd looked for books, frustrating. And now he was being found out by a 7th seat. Really, he was nearly perfect, couldn't he catch a break? The woman was still menacing at him, if you could use that as a verb. He sighed again.

"So, what was it?" Lunar asked. "How did I stick out so easily?" The woman raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.

"You…do see your clothes, right?" Lunar looked down and cursed. The clothes were his nicest, and he fit in rather well. If you disregarded the extremely obvious coating of dirt from his long day. Ambitions of knowledge had a way of distracting you from small details like that.

"I…see. I suppose I made a small mistake. Perhaps you could just let me be on my way, Miss...?"

"My name is Kuno. Kuno Eriko."

"Certainly not a blessing for me, at least not today. Anyway, Kuno-san, maybe you could just let me walk out of here and head back-"

"Not happening."

"Ah well, that is most unfortunate. No chance of me being let off?" Kuno snorted.

"Sure, you could join the Kido Corps." Lunar nodded.

"Wonderful. What's the entry exam?" Kuno frowned, a tick of anger showing.

"You have to be recommended by a seated officer. Tell you what, if you can break a level 20 or higher kido, i'll recommend you." Lunar nodded again.

"Even better. I've not yet had any practice against a fellow practitioner. Cast the Kido of your choice. I'll be right here."

"You jest!"

"Hardly. If all I need to do is survive a mere level 20 hado, or break a bakudo of similar power, I am fully confident in my own ability. Survival is as easy as dodging, after all." Kuno smirked.

"If surviving a hado is as easy as that, I'll just lock you in a bakudo. Bakudo no ichi: Sai!"

Lunar grimaced as his arms were locked behind his back by invisible restraints.

"Tch. I thought the spell had to be 20 or higher?" He asked, peeved. Kuno laughed.

"Like I'd actually give you the chance! Besides, if you're so smart and strong, why's a puny Sai holding you so easily?" Lunar gave her a deadpan look, and flared his reiatsu for a split second, exactly enough to shatter the Sai, which was surprisingly strong. He exhaled. He didn't show it, but that brief exertion had used about a fifth of what he'd regained in the past hour or so. He glanced at Kuno. Unsurprisingly, the 7th seat was pissed.

"Alright, no more playing nice. Break this! Bakudo no sanjuu: Shtotsu Sansen!" Three beaks of light formed in the shape of a triangle, then flew forward, pinning Lunar to the wall of the library. The two had also gained an audience, Lunar noticed. He focused on the bindings, looking for minuscule cracks in the reiatsu where his own could wiggle in and break apart the higher level kido. However, as soon as he found some, they started to close, and the bonds started to thicken. He glanced at Kuno, and noticed her lips moving. How unfair, using a spoken after incantation. Before the cracks closed fully, Lunar injected his own dark blue reiatsu inside Kuno's red. He looked up to see her smirking, the incantation finished.

"Break that, and I'll let you in no question! But since I know you can't, I think we'll just head over to the Lieutenant. He'll decide where to put you." Kuno's voice was ominous, but Lunar appeared unperturbed.

"Excellent. Always good to see future bosses and such. Should I call him Lieutenant now, or is that too forward?" Kuno sniffed haughtily, ignoring him. She waved her hands, and the kido left the wall, bringing Lunar with it. He was impressed despite himself. Keeping the integrity of a level 30 kido while moving, especially one that was intended to stay in place, took some serious control. The Kido Corps didn't mess around.

The two left the library, and walked towards a building not too far away. Neither Lunar nor Kuno spoke along the way, until they were right in front of the door of what Lunar guessed was the headquarters of the branch group. Kuno wordlessly cast a kido, presumably one to disable any wards on the building, and walked through, with Lunar still suspended in the air behind her. Kuno walked directly into a hallway that looked to be a dead end, but further inspection revealed it branched off into two paths, each leading to a door. Kuno turned to the right, and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal the lieutenant of the Kido Corps, one of the strongest kido practitioners in all the realms. It also opened to reveal a man who couldn't have been more than a meter and a quarter tall. His hair was a mousey brown, and everything about him screamed normalcy. Except for two things. His eyes were a deep red, and looked to be made of blood.

The second thing? Lunar couldn't feel a scrap of reiatsu from the man. He was a black hole, an emptiness that should have been filled.

Lunar would have preferred a giant with captain-level reiatsu, honestly. Still, he kept his features under control, and focused on the minor pockets of reiatsu he'd left in the bakudo currently binding him. He fed more and more reiatsu to the pockets, until the red reiatsu surrounding it was glowing and swelling. Kuno didn't notice, however, and addressed the Lieutenant.

"Takeo-fukutaicho! I've apprehended a minor peasant attempting to sneak into the official library! He's bound and ready to receive his sentence!"

"Ah, Eriko-chan, it's good to see you. A minor peasant, you say? Why was he in the library?" Kuno blushed at the lieutenant's use of such an informal suffix, but quickly regained her senses.

"He seems to have some level of knowledge at kido, and was able to break my Sai. He was mocking the recruitment system, and claimed to be capable of entering the Kido Corps by countering a level 20 or higher kido. I told him if he could break out, I'd let him in!" Kuno laughed at the last bit. The lieutenant glanced at Lunar, taking in everything.

"Eriko-chan?"

"Y-yes, fukutaicho?"

"I think you might have to make good on that promise."

Kuno whirled to see Lunar grinning like a madman, and her kido marred with pockets of angry blue light. The lights were flashing in intervals, which were getting faster, almost like…

"Bakudo no sanjuuku: Enkosen." A barrier formed between the Kido Corps members and Lunar, barely finishing as the blue pockets exploded, destroying the kido, and filling the room with smoke. A pulse of blue light flashed, clearing the smoke, revealing Lunar. His face was completely deadpan, but his eyes shined with humor. He looked at the lieutenant.

"Does this mean I can call you 'Takeo-fukutaicho', too?" The short man chuckled in spite of himself. This might be fun.

"I tell my students to call me Keisuke. Welcome to the Kido Corps."

 **[20 Minutes]**

Kuno Eriko stood with a pout in the middle of the training field, casting the first hado over and over at the same target. Takeo Keisuke smiled at his 7th seat.

"10 more minutes, Eriko-chan!" He called out. He and Lunar were sitting on a bench to the side of the training field. Keisuke glanced over to his newest student. Technically, Keisuke didn't have the authority to just hand someone a membership key, but a few things made Keisuke want to try. He enjoyed a good laugh, and cruel though it might be, it had been humorous to watch this random black haired and blue eyed boy waltz in and knock Eriko down a peg or two. Hence, the punishment. Sho, the first hado, was generally laughed at, but with the right amount of power and concentration, it could rival any of its ascendant counterparts. Lunar certainly didn't look like much now, but he had managed to break a level 30 bakudo, and if he truly did have no formal training, that was quite the accomplishment. Eriko was being taught that even the most unassuming things could have great potential.

The second reason Keisuke wanted to take Lunar under his wing was very simple. It has too damn _boring_ around here. Honestly, even if Lunar hadn't a scrap of reiatsu, him getting in to the library was the single most interesting thing to happen in at least 10 years! It would be nice to have a change of pace for once! Keisuke just hoped the captain agreed…

"So, Takeo-san," Lunar started, snapping Keisuke back to reality. "Were you really serious about me joining? I mean, I'd planned on joining one of the 13 squads once I felt I was strong enough to be a seated officer, but I'm still weaker than the whole lot of unseated shinigami, in terms of power. I'm not sure if it's ok for me to be here." Keisuke smiled at the teen.

"Lunar, you broke apart the kido of the 7th seat in the Kido Corps, and you think your _strength_ is in question? That stunt you managed blows most other shinigami out of the water, including the entirety of squad 11! I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think you could handle it!" Lunar smirked confidently.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty amazing, huh? Maybe I should shoot straight for your seat, hey, fukutaicho?" Keisuke arched an eyebrow. Funny or not, that little comment couldn't really be tolerated.

"Bakudo no yon: Hainawa!" Gold ropes immediately wrapped Lunar up from head to toe. Unlike his 7th seat's, his bakudo had no cracks that Lunar could distinguish. His eyes widened in a rare show of emotion, and he snapped his eyes to Saburo's.

"Now, now, Takeo-san, I was joking of course! Maybe you could let it slide just this once, hey? The lieutenant ignored him and instead called out to the still working 7th seat,

"Oi, Eriko-chan! I have a new target for you!" Kuno looked over and saw Lunar tied up and helpless. Her eyes lit up in excitement, and she bared her teeth in a paltry imitation of a kind smile. Lunar felt a jolt of fear.

"Now wait, please, I am certain we can come to an accord, this is highly unne-"

"Oh, thank you for such a kind gift, Fukutaicho! It's not even a holiday! Hado no ichi: Sho!"

Lunar grunted as the force hit his gut, like a solid punch. He tried to look tough, but it was hard to do that with no air. There went his reputation as a master bakudo breaker. He really could have worked that angle, too. He had changed his mind a lot today. It was a good day till he had to go to Seireitei. It had been good again when he found the library. It had been fantastic to be accepted into the Kido Corps, and gain access to all the information the group held. He finally changed his mind for the last time as a quick succession of weak Shos took him in the legs.

Today didn't suck. Today wasn't horrible. Today was just a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another 40 minutes, _and dammit wasn't it only supposed to be 10 minutes?_ before Keisuke called of the "training exercise". Lunar was a little pissed, but Keisuke made Kuno heal him, which was nice. After the healing, the Fukutaicho told the two he needed to inform the captain of Lunar's recruitment.

"Play nice you two!" Keisuke called back as he strolled over to the captain's quarters, located on the far side of the Kido Corps' compound.

"For such a serious looking guy, Keisuke acts cheery, doesn't he?" Lunar questioned, still watching the man walk away. Kuno scoffed.

"He acts it, but there's a lot more under there. He isn't the fukutaicho for nothing you know."

"That much is obvious. He's constantly using a modified Kyakko to hide his reiatsu, a separate modified Geki to make his eyes blood red, and still manages to cast a perfect Hainawa on an outside target. Takes serious multitasking skill. That's ignoring the innate understanding of Kido needed to modify it to that degree. I could modify ONE kido, if I had a few weeks, I could hold the Geki for a few hours, but I'd be out cold for a while afterwards. Forget the Kyakko, I can't cast the original. Part of that is strength, but mostly I just couldn't hold all that together without SOMEthing blowing up. Good thing I'm a member now. I'm gonna go ahead and start using that library." Lunar started walking in the direction of the building, then stopped. He turned in a full circle, then walked back. He opened his mouth, but Kuno beat him to the mark.

"Three buildings west, two north, left side," She answered his unasked question. Lunar nodded.

"Right, thanks. See ya around, teammate."

Kuno watched him walk off, then turned and walked the other direction, towards the sake stand nearest to her. Honestly, after all that, she REALLY wanted, needed, a drink. A hard drink. Multiple hard drinks. And maybe a blackout. _At least I was able to take the last laugh._

Lunar, meanwhile, had learned something. Pissing someone off, and then asking for help, was out of order. Because, really, the first tended to affect the first, and the effects of the affect could be really annoying.

Ok, fine, he was lost. And it was Kuno's fault. After following her directions to the letter, it had become fairly obvious that he was nowhere near the library.

 _I suppose asking someone could work…_ Lunar dismissed the thought. Honestly, it was doubtful anyone would believe him anyway. _"No really! I broke out of a level 30 bakudo and the Fukutaicho let me in! I belong here!_ Stuff like that only happened in stories written by mediocre authors.

Lunar used his reikaku to look for someone familiar, and came up blank. Kuno was a ways away, and her reiatsu was pulsing softly, like she was asleep. Keisuke was weird to search for, but Lunar detected a hole next to a large reiatsu signature, the captain, presumably being informed of the new recruit. Getting in to the Gotei 13, or at least a halfway independent branch of it, had been a goal of Lunar's, but it felt a little hollow now. _Note to self: don't pin your whole life on one goal, getting it feels hollow._ Time to make new goals. Long term, short term, and back-ups. _Short term-find that damn library. Short term number two-get Kuno back for misleading me. Long term-reach Takeo Keisuke's level of finesse. Long term number two-raise up in ranks. Long term three-find ways to boost power, illegal or not. Back up goal-join a different faction in the Gotei._ He frowned at LTG#3. Illegal in the Gotei was wildly different from illegal in the Rukongai, by all reports. He made a few amendments. _Find legal ways to boost power, using them whenever possible, RESEARCH illegal ways, covertly, and use them only for massive reward without getting caught, or in such a way to be granted a pardon._ Wordy, but better than losing his head. The back-up goal was somewhat outlandish and unnecessary, but there was always the possibility that he'd want to change, or he'd get kicked out for some reason.

Feeling better with a few goals in place, Lunar set about to finding the library. If he remembered correctly, there were some traces of sekkisekki in the walls, presumably to stop experiments gone awry from destroying anything outside the building. Or maybe it was to stop attacks. Either way, the stone, even in trace amounts, would blur any reiatsu signatures inside, making it a little easier to find the structure. Lunar concentrated, looking for evidence of sekkisekki interference, and started towards the nearest match. Luck was finally on his side, for he was spot on. The familiar building was in view within minutes, and soon Lunar was at his destination. He eagerly walked in, mentally preparing for a very long study session. For the first time since he'd started training, Lunar felt like he could actually make some real progress towards being a strong, no the strongest, Shinigami.

 **Had almost planned on not making any authors notes for this entire fic, but ok. First off, next chapter might or might not be a large time skip. Like, years. If you'd rather I carefully detail my OC's adventures in becoming the guy who will join our main heroes later on, review. If you'd rather suffer less mediocre writing and want me to go straight to the point, review. If you have literally anything at all to say about any part of this story, its characters, author, plot, or length: REVIEW. Couple last things: I just finished the manga, which is good since this will span all events of manga and the anime and a possible final custom arc. Second, and I'm way too late addressing this, the guy reviewed a while ago, THIS IS NOT A SELF INSERT. Nor is it My Little Pony based, that was just my profile pic. It is a oc-centric fic that will span the entire bleachverse. It will be au. Lunar has got big plans. He's gonna do big things. Anyway, that's enough from me, see ya!**


End file.
